Filia's Time Warp
by Jaylia
Summary: What happens when Filia goes back in time to when Xellos first introduced himself to the Slayers? Will she figure out what has happened? Was she sent to change history? Find out! Warning Slayers NEXT Spoilers Remake of Chapter 2
1. Prolouge

A.N: What if Filia went back in time... to when Hellmaster Phibrizzo had plans for Lina? Would she be able to figure out in time what was happening? Would she be able to change history? And why was she going back in time in the first place? Was it to change the way everything turned out? 

'Why can't I contact?' Filia asked herself worriedly, placing her hands over her special jewel. She was in the remains of the temple of the Fire Dragon King. She sighed and tried once more, concentrating her best to foresee the future. Requests of Lina and Company of course. She glared at the ball, noticing a weird yellow light emitting from it. She reached to touch it and was gone in an instant.

As she passed through a time warp, many things flew past her, including chibi Linas and Gourries. She landed on her butt in the midst of fire.

"Where am I?" She asked, her eyes widened. She saw a blur of red rush past her recognizing Lina.

"Ms. Lina!" She called, as Lina started her interrogation. 

Lina grimaced; knowing her frightful act was up. She turned around sheepishly, expecting Amelia, Zelgadis and Gourry.

"Huh?" She blinked a few times at Filia. "You are...?" She asked.

It was Filia's turn to blink, obviously confused. "M-Mis-Miss Lina? Are you feeling alright?" She asked worriedly, dropping her speech on torturing the villagers.

Lina had no time to reply when Gourry, Zelgadis and Amelia ran up. "Lina!!!" Gourry called, waving her down.

"Eeep..." Lina cringed. When they reached Lina and Filia, they obviously not recognizing her, gave her a look over.

"Hello Ms. Amelia, Mr. Zelgadis, Mr. Gourry." Filia bowed slightly with each name.

Zelgadis looked suspiscous while Amelia and Gourry said happy hellos.

"And you are?" Amelia asked, friendly like.

"You mean you don't know?" Filia took a step backwards. "Tell me you all aren't kidding me? Next thing I know you all are going to let Xellos pop up."

"Xellos?" They all asked.

Filia's eyes widened. "You really don't know?" They all shook their heads. 'Ceipheed! What has happened?' she asked herself.

"My, my! To think I'd meet up with the infamous Lina Inverse in the midst of a battle." A mysterious figure from above clapped its hands before jumping down and landing at Lina's feet. 

Amelia, being scared, hugged on to Zelgadis. The mysterious man stood up and peered in Lina's face, quite rudely. "It was worth my while to secretly follow you!" He exclaimed, stepping back. 

"I have a reason too. I, too, am looking for the Claire Bible. And if you don't mind I was hoping you'd retreive a manuscript of it from a bandit gang I am following."

Behind Xellos, Filia would normally be twitching, but this time she was wondering why this sounded oddly familiar.

"The Claire Bible?" Amelia asked.

"A Manuscript of it?" Zelgadis demanded.

Lina smirked. "You.... Who are you?" She asked as a branch of fire fell to the ground, adding very good effect.

"Ah... have no worries! I'm no one to suspect!" He told them. "As you can see I'm the Mysterious Priest, Xellos!" Xellos lifted his head and pointed to himself, showing closed eyes and a cheerful smile.

Lina blinked. "Xellos...?" She asked.

Amelia leaned over to Lina. "Didn't that lady mention that name?" She asked, her eyes widening. Gourry would have joined in, but he was busy mesmorized by a tail of a certain someone.

"Oi! Lina look! She has a tail!" He exclaimed. Filia screeched, flipping up her skirt and grabbing her mace. "PERVERT!!!" She exclaimed, whacking Gourry.

"Wow...." Lina and Amelia both said, watching Gourry go straight up. Xellos blinked a few times and Zelgadis just looked shocked. Filia ran off, leaving her mace behind. Gourry landed a few seconds later.

"Gourry! What did you think you were doing? Looking up her dress like that!" Lina asked angrily.

"But Lina she has a...." Gourry moaned before passing out. 

A.N. Tell me what you think ^.^


	2. Chapter 2 - Trickster priest! The name's...

A.N: A reviewer asked would I be getting to the big kiss of Lina and Gourry at the end of NEXT. I'm not sure yet. I don't even know what's going to happen yet ^.^ So you'll have to hang around and see. Lina and Gourry aren't really my favorite couple though. Who knows... There may be a big Xellos/Filia kiss at the end *giggles*

Also… I'm doing over this chapter. I want to make some adjustments. Lina and the gang aren't going  to know that Xellos is a mazoku.

"Ok... I know he seems sorta friendly at first glance... But what do you all make of him?" Lina whispered.

"Anyone who calls _himself_ 'The Mysterious Priest' gets a _great_ big 'suspicious' in my book." Amelia whispered back.

"Yeah, exactly." Lina said, a fire cackling in the background.

"Still he told us about the existence of the manuscript so he may not be a bad guy." Gourry argued. "Hey Lina... hand me some more ice ok?"

"It's your fault for even looking up the girl's dress!!" Lina exclaimed.

Xellos tossed a log in the fire. "There is no reason to worry about me!" He said, leaning over in their conversation.

Everyone jumped back in surprise. "The manuscript I am after was stolen from a temple where the Claire Bible has been looked after for many generations." Xellos told them.

"Ok even saying that... why are you after a stolen copy?" Lina asked.

"Because I am a priest at that temple. The honor of our temple has been stained. I want to try and get it back if I can." Xellos frowned and looked down. "That's why I'm willing to join forces with you to find it."

"Hmm... That does make sense." Lina said, her hand on her chin, thoughtfully.

Xellos clapped his hands together. "SO telling you a story like that will get you to believe me?" 

"Did you just make all that up?!" Gourry asked.

"Look Xellos! We are serious here! Quit fooling around!!" Lina exclaimed, fangs bared.

"I didn't mean to fool anyone!" Xellos answered, raising his hands. "That _is_ the truth basically. And I really do need you all to help me with this."

"Well then what is the reason?" Lina asked, glaring at him.

"Hmmm...." Xellos paused. "That's a secret!" He winked.

"What?! What?! What is wrong with him?!" Lina whispered as they huddled in a corner again. "Oh this guy would cheat everyone!!"

"Eat everyone?" Gourry's eyes widened. "He doesn't seem _that_ bad!"

"Cheat you idiot!!" Lina exclaimed, hitting Gourry on the head.

"Ridiculous... Considering we now know you're after what we are after." Zelgadis frowned, closing his eyes then reopening them. "What idiot would be stupid enough to help you out?" 

Xellos stood up and clasped his hands, looking very innocent. "What if I said I'd let you have the information you needed inside the book, Mr. Zelgadis?" 

"I don't trust you..."Zelgadis replied.

"My, my..." Xellos said before being grabbed by Zelgadis.

"You... what are you up to? How do we know you aren't in cahoots with that weird girl with the tail?" Zelgadis sneered.

"What weird girl with a tail?" Xellos genuinely blinked. "Oh you mean the girl that hit Gourry-san."

"How dare you suggest that I'd be in cahoots with that Namagomi?!" Filia exclaimed, appearing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"N-N-Namagomi?!" Xellos twitched a few times.

"Oh hey it's the girl with the tail!" Gourry pointed.

"Ahem..." Filia fluffed her hair, looking a little down. "Um... When I ran off earlier... did I leave... um..." She looked down at her feet.

"You mean this?" Zelgadis held up her mace. Filia's eyes widened as she went to grab it. "Oh thank you! I was afraid I lost it!!" She said, rubbing her face against it. 

Xellos was meanwhile watching the whole ordeal. How in the world did this lady barge in here and change his plans so easily. And who was she to call him 'Namagomi'? Did she know who he was?

"Anyway, on more further note, Ms. Lina. Don't listen to Xellos. He's only out to lead you off track!" Filia said.

"Woah, Woah, Woah... How would you know and who are you?" Lina asked curiously.

Filia, earlier getting over the fact that no one knew who she was, fluffed her hair and spoke up. "I am Filia Ul Copt." She replied, leaving out the golden dragon part. 

"Filia?" They all asked, minus Xellos.

"Yes... um.. earlier, I heard you were talking about looking for the Claire Bible. Um, didn't you find it yet?" Filia asked, looking sheepish.

Lina frowned, Zelgadis's eyes widened and Amelia and Gourry blinked. "You know where it is?" Lina asked, rushing over to Filia's side.

"Hmmm.... I remember you telling me that you visited the place. Was it the Keetati Mountains? No... Hmm I can't remember!" Filia rubbed her forehead.

"Just our luck!" Lina exclaimed. 

Xellos was behind then, twitching from this mysterious girl stealing his mystery act and leading them away from his plans. "Ahem... I believe Ms. Filia is talking the Quartet Mountains." 

(A.N. Yes I purposely messed both of them up.)

"That sounds about right..." Filia said thoughtfully. "Though why are you helping us, Namagomi?" 

"Namagomi?!" Xellos asked, balling his fists and trying to keep his grin on his face.

"Yes. Namagomi." Filia replied calmly, taking out some tea. "You are just a filthy namagomi demon who likes to turn peoples lives upside down!" She started twitching. "And you have bad taste and you say that annoying little line over and over..." More twitching.

"You think what you are wearing is good taste? This is my own design so there!" Xellos threw back.

"Eh? You made that? No wonder it's so sloppy." Filia fluffed her hair over her shoulder. "Unlike my own design of course."

"Well two more people to our group isn't that much more." Lina said, Gourry watching them fight over who's clothes are better.

"People? Xellos isn't a person! He's a demon!" Filia frowned.

"Well its not you could talk!" Xellos exclaimed, pointing to her tail. 

"Leave me alone, Namagomi!" Filia shouted. Lina, Zelgadis and Amelia decided to ignore them.

"Come on Gourry! Stop eating all of Filia's cookies!" Lina exclaimed, grabbing him by the ear. "Let's go find some food!!" 

"Yeah!" Amelia and Gourry agreed. "What about my cure?" Zelgadis asked, following them out of the door.

"Hey! Ms. Lina! Don't leave me here with this mazoku!" Filia called, running to follow them. Xellos dropped a frog down the back of her dress and ran ahead to catch up with Lina.

A.N. Ok… reason why Lina-tachi didn't catch on about Xellos being a demon (as I call it .) and the Mazoku part at the end is because they figured Filia just hated Xellos so much so she called him mazoku… Aaaaand… They figure Filia is a chimera of some sort, hence the tail *shrugs* I'm not so creative right now *snifflies* 


End file.
